


The Window to my Heart

by Kookies_Chim4life



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, I suck at this still...why, I'm not kidding he knows nothing about bad stuff, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Like, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Prince Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Prince Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Min Yoongi | Suga, Prince Park Jimin, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Unrequited Love, but Yoongi just has to hurt this precious bunny, mean yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Chim4life/pseuds/Kookies_Chim4life
Summary: "We have arranged a marriage between you and another Prince from another kingdom. He is the youngest Prince of the Jeon kingdom." This is the very sentence that starts Yoongi's life in hell. The very sentence that starts the harsh twist of a road that destiny has for him- and the Jeon prince.Everyone knows the Min kingdom hate the Jeon kingdom. So, Yoongi will never agree to this, and he will hurt who he must to get his way.





	1. Arranged Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My new story, even though I have another ongoing one cause I'm weird. i know.  
> But more importantly.
> 
> BTS ARE ON BBMAS LIKE OMG IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED I'M LIKE STILL CRYING I'LL PUBLISH THIS TODAY TO CELEBRATE THIS DAMNED GOOD OCCASION.
> 
> i really need to stop hurting this bunny but angst involving Jungkook is my life....RIP. X(
> 
> P.S: I actually did end up rewriting my bad summary, so if it looks different, sorry.

Crown Prince Min Yoongi. The perfect son of King Min Yonghwa, who, just like his name suggests, is quite the looker and has kept peace in the Min Kingdom for over 20 years. His mother is Queen Min Seon Yeong, bright and beautiful. She came from a kingdom dubbed the Sun Kingdom, as no one speaks their language in the Min Kingdom but the queen so no one knew its real name, and it was always sunny there. Now, Min Yoongi was the perfect mixture of both parents. He was beautiful, what many would call a pretty boy, with his ebony black hair, flawless pale skin-which earned him the nickname of the Suga Prince, fox eyes and pink cupid lips. But he was also very smart and skilled in not only ruling a country, but fighting as well. Many nobles wanted their daughters, or even sons, to marry him, but the ruling couple always politely refused, so Yoongi assumes that he was allowed to choose a consort. Correction: had assumed. Because this evening after dinner in the King’s chambers with the queen, his father announced something Yoongi would never forgive him for. He loved his parents, but this- this was beyond his boundaries.

 

“Yoongi, dear, I have something to say to you.” Yoongi bows to his father quickly, before asking,

 

“Yes father, what is it?”

 

“Well, have you always wondered why we refused marriages proposed for you?”

 

“Cause they sucked?” Yep. Yoongi was perfect, but many didn’t know of his savageness behind curtains. Well, they didn’t know yet.

 

“Yoongi, don’t” his mother chides softly.

 

“Yes, mother. But no, I do not know, father.”

 

“Well, Yoongi. Good news. We have arranged a marriage between you and another Prince from another kingdom.” Ok. So he wasn’t gonna get to choose his spouse. Well, ok.

 

“He-” Wait, he? Ok. Yoongi can still go with that. “Is the youngest Prince of the Jeon kingdom-” That was  _ not ok now _ . Everyone in the Min Kingdom knew they only had three real enemies to be afraid of- the Im, the Byun, and the  _ Jeon  _ Kingdom. And everyone knows that the Jeons are the worst- cold, cunning, power-hungry, heartless, you name it, they were it. So Yoongi is thinking that his father must be going crazy if he’s suggesting an alliance with the Jeon.

 

“Father, are you out of you mind?! You know how much all Mins hate the Jeons, they’ll never accept it! Not only them,  _ I  _ hate them.” Yoongi gripes, chest heaving from emotion. Yes, Yoongi’s number one goal when he is King is to demolish the cursed Jeon Kingdom.

 

“Yoongi, they have never done anything-” his mother pleads but he cuts her off.

 

“Yes they have. In the past, many of our ancestors were single-handedly murdered by their King  _ for fun _ . They weakened and tortured us, looked down upon us, did every bad thing you can imagine, but left us alive to  _ suffer longer. And you want an alliance with them?! _ ”

 

“Yoongi-please-” his mother desperately tries to calm him, to no avail.

 

“Father, I  _ will not marry a murderer of my ancestors. _ ”

 

“They have changed, Yoongi, and they are growing stronger than us too. We have agreed on an alliance-”

 

“No. Nu-uh. And don’t even think about asking Jimin or Taehyung to do this either.”

 

“Yoongi, you will marry the Prince and that’s final.”

 

“ _ You can’t make me- _ ”

 

“I can, by King’s orders. Now go back to your chambers and calm down.” Yoongi glares at his father and mother before jerkily bowing and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Queen Seon Yeong looks worriedly at her husband, who looks weary from the discussion.

 

“Jagi, are you ok?”

 

“Yes, Seon-ah.”

 

“I know Yoongi well. He means well, but this is a big decision for him. Please give him time.” The queen pleads.

 

“I know, it’s not easy to forgive those who hurt you as much as the Jeons did to us back then. And I’d love to give him time, but the boy is coming in a week only.” King Yonghwa mutters, massaging his temples.

 

“How can you be sure they will not repeat history?”

 

“Trust me, Seon-ah, the generations have changed them. I’ve met all the princes, including the youngest. You can tell the older three princes think we will hurt the youngest due to our complicated history, which we will not, and all the princes seem fiercely protective towards the youngest. They would do anything the youngest wants, most likely.”

 

“And what if the destruction of the Min clan is exactly what he wants?”

 

“Absolutely not. No one with those eyes could want that. I would have suspected as well, but as soon as I looked into his eyes, he won me over.” Yonghwa smiles, remembering those eyes.

 

“Yes, I believe you Jagiya. Eyes never lie.” They exchange a smile.

 

* * *

 

Jeon Jungkook is a Prince of the Jeon line, the youngest, in fact. He is the son of King Seungbin, virtuous and kind ruler, and Queen Eunbyul, also a kind-hearted ruler. His three hyungs are Jeon Seok Jin, Jeon Hoseok and Jeon Namjoon, in the order of oldest to youngest. The Crown was supposed to go to Seok Jin, but he, along with Hoseok, have refused it, meaning Namjoon is Crown Prince. His parents were always so kind, to their sons, and to the citizens. Because of this, their kingdom has flourished so much more. All the princes were taught kindness as well, and only violence when absolutely necessary. That wasn’t needed, because Jungkook and his hyungs wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it decided to murder them. But Jungkook understands why they do this. Long ago, their ancestor were cruel to the people of the Min Kingdom, very very cruel. Jungkook was never told the details, and he preferred it that way. But as compensation and repenting for their ancestors, Jungkook’s parents had planned something, but Jungkook didn’t know what until today. The family finished dinner together, and the King and Queen asked to walk with Jungkook in the palace gardens in the setting sun. Jungkook complies, and they take a walk like the old times, with Jungkook pointing interesting things out with childlike wonder and his parents would laugh along with him. These walks have been diminishing with the years, so Jungkook is glad to be able to do it today. Too bad his hyungs aren’t here as well. They are in the middle of the garden when his father speaks up.

 

“Jungkook, do you remember how we said we wanted to make it up to the Min Kingdom for our past?”

 

“Yes, father?”

 

“Well, we’ve decided that you will marry the Crown Prince of the Min Kingdom, who is currently 20- and form a permanent alliance with them.” Jungkook is speechless. Him, marry? Before his hyungs?!

 

“We’re so sorry, Jungkook. I know this is so much for you to take in, so we’ll leave it at that. But in a week, the King of the Min is coming to meet all of the royal family, especially you, and in two weeks you are to leave for Min.” Eunbyul bends down a little and cups Jungkook’s face, smiling apologetically. 

 

“Well, mother, father, I don’t think I mind, I’m 16 and of age, right? But this  _ is  _ a lot to take in…” he trails off as he stares at his parents who smile at him. “And I’ll miss you both, and my hyungs.” Jungkook finishes.

 

“Baby, we’ll miss you so much too,” Eunbyul coos, rubbing Jungkook’s cheeks. He and his father make a face.

 

“Jagi, I think I’ve seen enough of that from Jin.”

 

“Yeah mom. He does that to me all the time.”

 

“I can understand Jinnie so much now. You two are no fun at all.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Both Jungkook and his father exclaim, before they all dissolve into happy laughter.

 

* * *

 

In precisely a week, all four sons find themselves in a extravagant dining room in their finest clothes with their parents who are dressed just as nice, maybe even better. And for the four sons to say this was extravagant, it really was, because they had seen many extravagant things in their short life already.

 

“Mother, why is everything so extravagant?”

 

“Right, We haven’t told you yet. Well-” before she could go on, a servant brings in King Yonghwa of the Min kingdom, and Jungkook’s three hyungs gape like fish for a few seconds before composing themselves and walking over to the King like Jungkook and their parents.

 

“Welcome to the Jeon Kingdom, King Yonghwa.” King Seungbin announces, and the whole family bows- except the queen, who curtsies-  towards the King, who quickly dismisses them.

 

“It is good to see you, King Seungbin.” the king replies warmly, but they could all detect that the king was putting his guard up, suspiciousness lingering in his eyes. No one could blame him, he was face to face with his ancestor’s murderers’ descendants, after all.

 

“King Yonghwa, please let me introduce you to my wife and sons.”

 

“Oh, all sons too, I see. Just like us.” the Min King chuckles. 

 

“Yes.” Jungkook’s father replies with an easy smile that would usually ease visitors into a more comfortable feeling, but not the Min King. “This is my wife Queen Eunbyul, and my sons Prince Seok Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon, in order from the oldest.” They each bow- for the queen, she curtsies again- towards the king, who acknowledges them one by one, still staying guarded. 

 

“And last but not least, this is our youngest son, Prince Jungkook.” Jungkook bows at the king, who, like towards the others, acknowledges him, but with more interest, so Jungkook assumes that the king know he is the chosen one. Jungkook looks up at the king and smiles slightly. But the king is looking at him, shocked, and all of his guarded attitude and suspicious eyes just disappear, flying out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

King Yonghwa acknowledges the last prince with more interest, knowing this will be the one his son Yoongi must marry. He’s not even sure he made the right decision, until the man-no, boy would be a better word- looks up at him with a slight smile. The king notices his beauty is extraordinary immediately, but that’s not what has him lose his guard. All the princes had handsome faces, but this one- Jungkook- his eyes were what drove Yonghwa’s suspicions ad doubts away. The boy had such wide doe eyes and dark brown orbs that glittered in the light. And his eyes- they held so much childlike innocence it hurt to look at, but they held so much experience and wisdom as well, like he had travelled the world and experienced everything mankind could. Yonghwa has always believed that eyes were the windows of the heart, but even he has not seen such innocent eyes. He knew right there and then, if this was a mistake, this was the best possible mistake he’d ever make in his life. Possibly even better than his right decisions. Just then, Yonghwa realizes he had walked up to Jungkook and stared at him for a minute, and they poor boy hadn’t dared to blink and was sort of looking teary now. And he looked like he was wondering what he did wrong, which was nothing. Yonghwa suddenly senses a murderous aura, and looks behind Jungkook to see forced smiles on all of his brothers. So, the boy was very loved as well, good. Yonghwa smiles easily now, and takes a few steps back from Jungkook, who loosens up immediately and wipes away his tears cutely. His brothers immediately relax, watching Yonghwa warily.

 

“Um, King Yonghwa, d-d-did I do something wrong? If so, I’m sorry!” Jungkook worriedly squeaks and squeezes his eyes close, bowing and expecting the worst, but nothing came. He hesitantly looks up to see the king smiling at him, all signs of apprehension gone. Huh? Jungkook wondered if he did that.

 

“Little Prince, you did nothing of the sort. If fact, quite the opposite.” Yonghwa turns towards Jungkook’s parents. “I will admit, I was apprehensive of this sudden arranged marriage at first, but your boy here has convinced me that you have good intentions and that he’s perfect for my first son. I will accept you humble apology.” The king and queen let out a noise of joy and relief, but the two, including Yonghwa, hugged. And never has Jungkook seen a funnier confused face on all his hyungs.

 

“Wait, what? This is great and all, but I never knew we were signing an alliance?” Namjoon asks, dumbfounded, and forgets to be proper. 

 

“Oh, haven’t your parents told you?” King Yonghwa grins, ignoring the improper speech by speaking improperly himself. “Your little brother is being wedded to my eldest son soon, and to get him settled, he will move to the Min kingdom next week, exactly three and a half months from the wedding.” Jungkook lied. His hyungs’ faces right now are even more priceless. He tries his best not to laugh, earning unamused looks from his parents but a smile from the king.

“Wait-I-what-no, we- hey wait- hold on- me-” Hoseok splutters aimlessly, and Jungkook’s parents look mortified.

 

“Oh! Forgive  us, King, we forgot to mention it to them and were about to before you came, but-”

 

“Oh, no apologies needed. This is a great way to find out too!” Yonghwa waves their concerns away. They all wait a few moments for the three princes to regain coherency, then they eat a hearty dinner together. King Yonghwa heads to his guest room, and then the talk begins.

 

“Jungkookie is getting married  _ before us _ ?!” Jin all but screams as soon as Yonghwa disappears with a maid. “But he’s my precious cinnamon bun you can’t take him from me you’ll take the sweetness of my life- I’ve only been with him for  _ sixteen years  _ I can’t bear to lose him-”

 

“Are  _ you  _ my new mother or what?” Jungkook snaps irritably. “Even mother is not reacting like you, hyung.”

 

“It’s ok, hyung’ll always be like that. But, I approve of this Jungkook, as long as you’re happy. Because I’ll be your hope-” Hoseok starts off sweet, then proceeds to sound like Jin but in a Hoseok way.

 

“Same as Hoseok. If that prince hurts you in any way I swear to god I will- oh shit.” Namjoon cuts Hoseok off and ends his passionate speech with a slam of the table, and the vase breaks. The king sighs.

 

“I appreciate how much you all care for Jungkook, but please, Namjoon, that vase was expensive.”

 

“Oh. Um. Well.”

 

* * *

 

The whole week before the Jeon  _ (Yoongi would say murderous vermin instead) _ prince came, Yoongi stomped around in a mood much more grumpy than usual, and he became more savage as well. The servants, guards, and other nobles started to fear him, though they completely understood Yoongi. No one, no one  _ at all _ , approves of this marriage, but everyone grudgingly accepted it only because of the king. Well, everyone but Yoongi. Jimin and Taehyung have tried everything they could, but nothing deterred Yoongi’s bad mood. The only thing that helps was the secret plan Yoongi is cooking up. If he can’t call off the marriage, then he’ll have to make sure the other will. He just needs to figure out how.

 

* * *

 

On the day of the Prince’s arrival, Yoongi is more irritable than ever in his fine navy blouse and black slacks, a black cloak draped over his lithe form, and a sword in its sheath at his side. He should’ve just sent an assassin out for the damned prince, but knowing his father, he would find out and Yoongi would be in deep shit. So here he is, standing beside his parents and watching servants unload the carriages.

 

“Hyung, why do you think he even agreed to this?” Jimin, on the right of Yoongi, asks him.

 

“You think he’s after money?” Taehyung, on Yoongi’s other side asks.

 

“I bet he wants to kill us.” Yoongi grits. “And then take our money.” Both princes beside him gasp in shock.

 

“But I thought they changed-” Jimin starts, but Yoongi cuts him off.

 

“They will never change. They are pure evil. Cold, calculating, power greedy, money greedy vermin.”

 

“But Yoongi, he doesn’t look like that. He looks like the opposite of what you said.” Both Jimin and Yoongi turn to see the prince Taehyung is talking of, and Yoongi draws in a breath, stunned, while Jimin gasps in wonder. The prince- a young boy- steps out of the carriage dressed in a formal white blouse and black pants with a white cloak. And even with the formal clothes, he looks way too cute for Yoongi, too cute to come from the venomous Jeon kingdom. The boy looks no older than 15, 14 even, and has chocolate brown hair, skin almost as pale as Yoongi’s, pink cupid bow lips, and a button nose. But what struck Yoongi awestruck the most was the boy’s eyes. The boy has big doe eyes filled with curiosity and innocence that just seems to grow bigger as he appraises his surroundings. Taehyung is right. The boy is the very essence of innocence, and Yoongi couldn’t even convince himself that the boy is faking it, because no one can fake it to that extent. Yoongi even finds himself  _ smiling  _ at the boy's obvious childishness as he gazes around in wonder. Suddenly, Yoongi realizes that he is smiling, and quickly wipes it off his face to replace it with a cold look. As innocent as the boy is, it will not deter him from his plan. And it just might be easier to get rid of this seemingly innocent boy than he had thought. Yoongi takes in a deep breath, and lets the coldness run through him, masking the guilt he’s feeling towards the boy for what he will do. Then, he walks up with his parents and brothers to introduce himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
As soon as Jungkook steps out of the carriage, he’s struck with awe. The palace is much more beautiful in real life than all the stories he’s heard. The walls looked so creamy white Jungkook swears it has to be actual cream, and the golden decorations here and there only emphasize the creamy walls. It’s like his own castle, except his is a light rose pink- because of his stupid Jin hyung- and has jeweled decor instead. And the Min palace has many vines with blooming flowers covering the walls with a pretty rainbow mix of colours. Jungkook spends at least a good few minutes just standing and staring like an idiot at the castle, before Jaehyun, his good friend and head servant, urges him to go and greet the royal family. Jungkook finally snaps out of it and looks at the king and queen and the three princes behind them, who are walking down the creamy yellow path towards him. Two of the three are staring at him in shock and wonder, while one smiles gently, then steels his face into a stony look. Jungkook blinks. Was the smile a mirage? Well, he’ll ponder that later, Jungkook thinks, as the royal family reach him.


	2. You're Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re nothing. Nothing at all."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why this is being updated before the other story, but the other one is continuing, don't worry! I think I like Cute Kook a lot to be doing this...┐(￣ー￣)┌
> 
> P.S: Can anyone tell I have a thing for kaomojis?(*^▽^*)
> 
> By the way, apologies if the characters don't sound like who they are in real life. I don't know Jaehyun well, and Kook has to be super cute fite me. (ง’̀-‘́)ง

“And you must be the fabled Prince my husband has been talking about, no?” are the first words of the queen to Jungkook when they both meet halfway down the main walkway leading into the Palace.

 

“Y-yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty!” Jungkook stutters, bowing. He just has to make a fool out of himself everywhere, doesn’t he? The queen doesn’t mind this, in fact, she seems to be fond of his stuttering.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, dear. You’re just as cute as Yonghwa says.” the queen giggles and pets Jungkook on the head, and the latter involuntarily pouts at this.

 

“See, Seon-ah, I’m never wrong.” the king boasts.

 

“Oh, but you have been a few times.”

 

“Now dear, don’t expose me right here.”

 

“Jungkook will find out eventually.” As the couple argue lightheartedly, Jungkook can’t help but giggle at their banter. The three sons behind them, though, are the opposite. They’re standing stiff and uptight, and seem to think their parents are way too oblivious in front of Jungkook. After a minute, the royal couple stop their banter to introduce their sons to Jungkook. The blond-haired one is the youngest and sends Jungkook a tentative boxy smile. His name is Taehyung. The pink-haired male is the second youngest and also sends Jungkook a hesitant eye smile. He is Jimin. But the third one, the oldest and the one Jungkook is to marry, is the most beautiful prince Jungkook has ever seen in his short lifetime. He has ebony black hair that contrasts his pale sugary skin nicely, and foxy eyes paired with a slender nose and cupid lips finish off the flawless face. He is called Yoongi, and Jungkook thinks even his name is beautiful. Problem is, Yoongi seems as cold as the Arctic towards him, sending him a glare instead of a smile Jungkook has seen before briefly. He’s almost convinced the smile was an illusion. As they all head into the Palace, Jungkook has a feeling that Yoongi, his soon-to-be husband, does not like him one bit. Jungkook is in for one hell of a ride.

  
  
  


Yoongi berates himself for almost  _ fucking smiling  _ at the boy’s, Jungkook’s, cute angelic giggle. Unlike anyone else including his parents, he will not fall for this trap. So as soon as Jungkook is led to his new bedroom chambers and his parents leave to sleep after family dinner plus the Jeon, Yoongi pulls his brothers aside to talk to them. He’ll make sure they don’t fall for it too.

 

“Guys. Whatever you do, just ignore the boy. We can’t be brainwashed by him too.” Jimin frowns at this.

 

“But hyung, the boy seems like a decent human being.”

 

“I second Jimin. Maybe you’re being brainwashed?”

 

“No! You guys are already falling under his control. Just, whatever you do, don’t talk to him. I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jimin sighs.

 

“Tae.”

 

“Fucking fine.”

 

“Good.” And with that, Yoongi bids them goodnight and heads for his chambers. Jimin and Taehyung share a look.

 

“Do you think he has a chance of being right?”

 

“Nope, Chim. His eyes, haven’t you looked carefully? I swear they show everything he thinks.”

 

“Stop being snarky Tae. I have, but I’m also doubting it, cause Yoongi is usually right.”

 

“Chim, if there’s a time where I’m sure he’s wrong, it’s obviously now. But if you want, we can observe him for a few days and see what happens.”

 

“Agreed.” They both part ways for their bed chambers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook, clad in bunny pajamas, goes looking for Yoongi. He hopes that the cold demeanor is only his exterior, and maybe by talking, he can get to know Yoongi better. So here he is, in front of hiding spotYoongi’s bed chambers dressed in bunny pajamas. Jungkook raises his hand to knock, but before he can the door rushes open and a sword is pointing at his neck. Jungkook gulps, and thinks he got the wrong room until he looks up. Nope, it’s Yoongi.

 

“U-um, Yoongi h-hyung, I just wanted to m-maybe t-talk?”

 

“Hmm. So you aren’t here to murder me in my sleep. Surprising.” Yoongi definitely hates Jungkook, but he isn’t sure what he could’ve done in the few hours he’s known Yoongi to get him to hate Jungkook that much. 

 

“H-h-hyung, I was just thinking t-that, m-maybe talking will help us get to k-know each other b-better?” Jungkook stutters out as best as he could with a sword pointed at his throat. Yoongi chuckles hollowly.

 

“I have nothing to say to you.”

 

“B-but we-”

 

“We? We’re what?” Yoongi is met with silence. So he finishes it for the oblivious boy. “We’re nothing. Tell you what, I never wanted to marry you, and will never want to. Even if this was for your status, I wouldn’t marry you because you have no status to me. You’re nothing.” Yoongi finishes the final blow by slamming the door in Jungkook’s face. Jungkook can do nothing but mutely stare at the door for a minute, before quickly rushing to his room, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes any time. In his bedroom, safe from prying eyes, Jungkook quietly sniffles and cries himself to sleep, wondering what he did to deserve this. He doesn’t know why he agreed to this now. Maybe Yoongi is right, maybe he really is nothing, and that’s why he was sent off to be married. Holding on to this thought, Jungkook silently cries harder and curls up into a fetal position, mind plagued with Yoongi’s hurtful words until he finally is in the sweet grasps of sleep, where he can’t be harmed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi can’t shake the look Jungkook had out of his mind. When Yoongi had spoken those harsh words at him, his pretty eyes filled with immense hurt and tears immediately, and Yoongi had to quickly slam his door shut before he lost his cold composure. But Yoongi knows this is all an act. He can’t fall for it. No matter how hard it is, he  _ will  _ get Jungkook to break off this damned marriage. Even so, Yoongi sleeps uneasily.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Jimin notes that Yoongi looks more bitchy than ever, and Jungkook has eyes way too puffy and red. But he can’t ask Jungkook why or how he’s doing, not with Yoongi at the breakfast table too. Luckily, his mother notices as well.

 

‘Jungkook dear, are you ok?” the queen asks Jungkook sweetly, and Jungkook startles, nearly dropping his bacon.

 

“Y-yes, Your Majesty. I’m just a little tired.” Jimin can tell he’s lying, and so can his mom, because his eyes told everything. But they let it slip, finishing breakfast in comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

Jungkook still is unsure whether he should go home and call the wedding off, or stay. So he decides to keep quiet for now, and possibly avoid Yoongi, seeing that he hates Jungkook so much. Or it was Jungkook’s fault in the first place.  And Jungkook was almost caught this morning because of his puffy eyes, but luckily he played it out as tired, but the queen didn’t look convinced. So before they could ask more questions, he had finished breakfast and hightailed it into his room, where he currently lies on his bed, questioning his decision of coming here. Unintentionally, tears slip out his eyes again, and right at that moment, Jaehyun walks in his room.

 

“Prince, did you- Wait, are you ok?!” Jaehyun pauses mid-sentence as he spots Jungkook crying. Jungkook quickly wipes away the tears and smiles to mask the truth.

 

“Yeah, just missing home.” Jaehyun sighs in relief.

 

“Of course, Prince. But maybe some castle exploring would help distract you?” 

 

“Really?! I’m allowed to explore?!” Jungkook couldn’t believe it. This would definitely help take his mind of certain cold Princes. And he does actually miss his family now that he mentioned them.

 

“I can go ask the King, just in case.”

 

“Please do, Hyung!” Jaehyun smiles, and leaves. He doesn’t want to see the boy cry, ever. The boy is always so nice, calls him hyung when princes don’t need to, and even relives Jaehyun of some chores by doing them himself. Not only that, Jungkook is the one that saved him, and the one Jaehyun will obey without hesitation, even if he is ordered to die.

 

* * *

 

_ “Mother, father, no! Please, no!” he screams more and more, louder and louder, to no avail. The soldiers continue to drag his parents out the house, while keeping Jaehyun bound. It’s no use, they would die, and Jaehyun would be branded as a thief, an outcast to all. He knew how hard his parents worked for him, and all he wanted was to help. So, when he saw the expensive cloak that boy with soldiers was wearing, he and his stupid mind decided to steal it and sell it for money. It was his fault. _

 

_ “Stop! What are you all doing?!” Jaehyun looks on in surprise, as the soldiers stop just as the voice commanded. The voice- the voice belonged to the boy he stole from! He has that much authority?! He looks just as old Jaehyun though, probably younger than him, and Jaehyun is only 6. _

 

_ “Your Majesty, they tried to steal your cloak, and it’s a crime to take from the Prince. They must be executed, and the boy branded and exiled.” The boy huffs at the soldier’s words, hands on his hips. _

 

_ “That’s way too harsh. They just wanted money!” _

 

_ “I’m sorry, but we must abide by rules-” _

 

_ “Bring his parents back inside.” _ __  
_  
_ __ “W-wait, prince-”

 

_ “I said, bring them back inside, and untie them.” the soldiers do as they are told, and Jaehyun immediately holds on to his parents, not wanting to be separated again. His parents hold on to him just as tightly. Then, they remember the boy- who must be one of the Princes. _

 

_ “Please, your Majesty, forgive our son. He was trying to help-” Jaehyun’s father is cut off by a soldier. _

 

_ “Your Majesty, you cannot do that. It goes against law-” _

 

_ “I’m giving him the cloak.” _

 

_ “What?!” The soldiers and the family gasp in unison. _

 

_ “You said it’s a crime to steal from the Prince, but if I give it to him, is it a crime?” the boy states. _

 

_ “Well, no, Your Majesty...but still-” the soldier gives in when the boy pouts at him, unable to resist. “Fine, Your Majesty. We’ll let this one slide.” _

 

_ “Great!” the boy beams. “Now please go wait outside everyone. I want to talk to them alone.” The soldier gasps. _

 

_ “Your Majesty-” _

 

_ “Just go, hyung. I’m not in danger.” _

 

_ “No, I-” _

 

_ “Hyung.” the soldier sighs, and calls all the others to retreat with him, sending the boy a worried look as he leaves. The boy waves them all off, before turning to Jaehyun and his parents, who are still huddled together. _

 

_ “Excuse me, but why did you steal?” Jaehyun gulps. _

 

_ “Y-Your Majesty, I-I wanted to help my parents.” _

 

_ “You don’t have enough money, right?” _

 

_ “Yes, Your Majesty. Please, how can we repay you-” Jaehyun’s parents are cut off by a friendly wave of the Prince’s hand. _

_ “No need. But I really want a friend inside the palace besides my brothers, Please, would you be my main attendant, and my best friend?” the Prince pleads, doe eyes staring hopefully at Jaehyun. And who is Jaehyun to deny his savior, especially when the job will pay well? _

 

_ “Of course, Your Majesty!” the Prince claps in hands in glee. _

 

_ “Thank you so much, um,” _

 

_ “Jaehyun. I’m 6, born February 14.” Jaehyun is surprised the prince is so humble. _

 

_ “Oh! I’m Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, the youngest Prince. I’m 6 too, but I was born September 1, so that makes you my hyung, Jaehyun- hyung!” _

 

_ “But you need to call me that!” Jaehyun splutters, because Princes don’t use or need honorifics for servants and those lower than them. But this Prince, Jungkook, is different. _

 

_ “But I wanna! And your parents can get jobs in the castle so you won’t have to be away from them, cause that doesn’t feel good.” Jungkook smiles, and right there and then, Jaehyun and his family swear to obey Jungkook without hesitation, and they swear to protect the innocent boy from the harshness of life they faced. _

 

_ And because of Jungkook, the royal family could identify the poverty in their land and get rid of it. And because Jungkook spontaneously hired three people, he got in trouble. _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

With approval from the King, Jungkook starts exploring the beautiful Palace with Jaehyun. Jungkook manages to wander off many times and have Jaehyun running after him like like he’s chasing a child. And unfortunately, Jungkook gets the both of them utterly lost.

 

“J-Jaehyun hyung, um, is it this way?”

 

“You think I would know after running after you so many times, Prince?!”

 

“W-well, it was worth a shot to ask…”

 

“Totally.”

 

Together, they wander through the halls for a while, searching for someone to ask, or something they’ve seen to tell where they are, but they find nothing, and no one.

 

“Jaehyun hyung, help! Why did we want to explore?”

 

“You wanted to, Prince.”

 

“Right.”

 

So, they walk on. Until-

 

“Jaehyun hyung! I think that’s the Palace library! Can we go explore it?” Jungkook spots, around the corner, a big room with a glass door, and inside, shelves and shelves of books.

 

“Sure, Prince.” They enter the library, and Jungkook notices how neat and pretty everything is in the library. The shelves are all a pretty shade of light brown which Jungkook isn’t sure is what type of wood. The floor is a polished darker shade of brown, and there is no librarian, surprisingly. Jungkook immediately runs through the aisles, and stops at the fantasy section, engrossed in the many books there are about dragons and other mythical creatures. Meanwhile, Jaehyun goes and sits on one of the sofas in the clearing right in the middle of the library, too tired from all the walking to read. He is about to fall asleep, when-

 

“RAWR!” and Jaehyun jumps at least a foot off the couch, screaming. Jungkook had found a dragon costume, and decided to help Jaehyun have a heart attack by jump scaring him.

 

“JUNGKOOK YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU-” 

 

“It’s not Jungkook, for I am the almighty and powerful Fire Dragon! Become my subordinate or I will kill you!”Jungkook tries to look fierce, but Jaehyun thinks he still looks more on the angry pout side than scary angry side. Well, Jaehyun can play along.

 

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Nope, Jaehyun can’t. So he opts for a deadpanning voice. Jungkook pouts even more, probably trying to look fiercer.

 

“I will make you submit to me! For there is nothing a Fire Dragon cannot do!”

 

“Oh, goody.” But before Jungkook can retort sassily, they hear a loud snort, followed by a long laugh. Someone had been inside the library the whole time, and Jungkook hadn’t noticed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Taehyung was reading a manga in a corner of the book storage room by a window, when he was rudely interrupted by Jungkook and his attendant barging in. He sneaks a look at them from behind many bookshelves, only to find that they have wandered off. So, Taehyung returns to his book, until he hears,

 

“Be my subordinate or I will kill you!” Taehyung looks up in shock, and peeks between the books, trying to catch a glimpse of them. What if Yoongi was right, and Jungkook was acting innocent?! What if-

 

“I will make you submit to me! For there is nothing a Fire Dragon cannot do!” Oh. The boy was….playing. Taehyung sighs in relief, and smiles at Jungkook’s childishness and adorableness. Right then, he hears the oh so enthusiastic “Oh, goody.” from Jungkook’s attendant, and Taehyung has the urge to laugh. So he does. Taehyung snorts, then goes into a long, loud laugh at the antics of Jungkook and his attendant. He walks out of his “hiding spot,” and finds Jungkook and his attendant frozen in the most weirdest position ever, the attendant looking like he was rudely woken up, and the Jungkook ‘Dragon’ was hovering over him like a ghost. They both look at him in surprise, and Taehyung laughs at their faces again.

 

“U-um, Prince Taehyung, we didn’t mean to disturb you in the library-” Jungkook nervously stutters out while getting into a less interesting position, but is stopped by another load of laughter from Taehyung, who is bending over from laughter now.

 

“I swear to god, Jungkook, you’ll make me laugh until I die one day,” Taehyung says after calming down, wiping his tears away. 

 

“D-did I do something wrong?”

 

“Yes, yes you did.” Jungkook looks horrified, and his attendant looks just about to defend Jungkook, until Taehyung continues. “This isn’t a library, it’s just a room where we store books. So I’m not too sure where you found that costume.”

 

“Oh.” is all Jungkook gets out before his attendant is snorting, and they all end up laughing.

 

“Well, I believe we haven’t properly introduced ourselves. I’m the youngest Prince, Prince Taehyung, but you can call me Tae or something if I can call you Jungkookie.” Taehyung grins.

 

“As you know, I’m Jungkook, but you can call me Jungkookie then, Tae Tae hyung.”

 

“And you?” Taehyung asks the attendant, who looks surprised.

 

“Oh, Your Majesty, I’m Jaehyun, Prince Jungkook’s main attendant.” 

 

“Nice to meet you then, Jaehyun.” They talk about random things for a while, and during this time, Taehyung grows more and more sure that Jungkookie is nothing like what Yoongi imagines. In fact, he’s probably the biggest opposite you could find from what Yoongi had said. As they talk, Taehyung realizes that it was time for his lessons in fighting, and decides to invite Jungkook.

 

“Jungkookie, I have fighting lessons soon so I have to leave,” Jungkook practically exudes sunshine right there and then.

 

“Really?! Sword fighting?! I’ve always wanted to try that, can I, Tae Tae hyung? Jaehyun hyung?” Both can’t say no to Jungkook’s sparkling eyes nor his pleading, and so they head for the courtyard. Jungkook is easily beaten by Taehyung since he has never used a sword before, to which Taehyung is surprised. But he learned a lot on sword fighting from Taehyung, enough to protect himself at least. Jungkook’s starting to think it might not be bad to stay in the Min kingdom, then he recalls Yoongi’s words.

 

_ “You’re nothing.” _

  
Right. Jungkook was nothing. He didn’t belong anywhere, maybe not even his own kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comment to tell me what you think~!!!⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> And yes that was a kaomoji. Yep. I was dropped as a baby, it's almost guaranteed at this point.
> 
> And yes, this was unedited cause me and my lazy ass ain't doing it yet. :)
> 
> P.S. I'm updating as much as I can before exams, so don't be surprised when I don't update for a while...cause them finals coming to kill me...（ｉДｉ）


	3. Not On My Watch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't happening, not under his watch.
> 
>  
> 
> (bland, I know, but, welp. When you're as lazy as me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A CENTURY
> 
> Pt. 2 of bad news: I'm sooooooo sorry, I can't post for TWO WHOLE WEEKS cause I really should start studying for finals.....and for those reading my other story as well, I haven't posted cause I haven't had the time to write and this was already almost done sooo....sorry...:(
> 
> I've kinda made it up to you by adding a bonus side story THAT DOES NOT DEAL WITH THE MAIN PLOT to this chapter~

It’s been a week since Jungkook arrived in the Min Kingdom, and he’s finally getting used to getting around some of the main areas of the Palace. There are so many spots his curious eyes has yet to explore, but he doesn’t fancy getting lost again. Last time, it was a stroke of luck Prince Taehyung, his new friend, was around to help. But, as luck would have it, he woke up way too late for the breakfast with the whole royal family, so he needs to locate the kitchen in the massive Palace that he’s sure to get lost in. Well, at least he won’t need to see Yoongi. But he also won’t see Taehyung, which makes the situation have more cons than pros. So as Jungkook scours the millions of hallways for the kitchen with a very reluctant Jaehyun who got lost with Jungkook last time, Jungkook hopes to see Taehyung again. He’s the only thing closest to a friend in the castle, and Jungkook isn’t sure whether Jimin hates him or not. He’s been ignoring Jungkook, so Jungkook thinks Jimin’s probably more on the hating Jungkook side than the liking.

 

“So, Prince, do you think you’ve found it yet?” They’ve been walking for 10 minutes now, lost again, and Jaehyun is  _ hungry _ . 

 

“No, and I said call me Jungkook in private. Does it honestly  _ look  _ like there’s a kitchen down this hall.” Jungkook is quite hungry too, and can get a bit more snarky when hungry.

 

“Don’t get snarky with me, for all we know we could walk down this hall, turn left- Oh my god it’s actually the kitchen I think.” Jungkook gapes at Jaehyun. How did he just predict the presence of a kitchen?! Actually, he didn’t care right now. Food was more important. So he pulls along an eager Jaehyun this time (who wouldn’t be eager for food) and opens the white doors labelled kitchen. They lift the plastic strips of curtain and peek out into the kitchen from behind- when there is no point because the strips are clear anyways- and find that all the chefs are on break, and not in the kitchen.

 

“Great. So we got lost for nothing.” Jaehyun is pissed. He should’ve just stuck to getting veggies from the palace greenhouses and cooking something. And he could’ve went into town to buy meat. But no, the lazy Jungkook had to drag him along. Just as Jaehyun is about to leave and suggest they cook instead, Jungkook lets out an excited squeak,  _ and venture deeper into the kitchen that’s usually has forbidden entry to everyone but the chefs.  _ Jaehyun is gonna kill that irrational boy one day. But as he tries to pull Jungkook out of the kitchen, he’s pulled in instead.

 

“Hyung hyung hyung hyung!!!!”

 

“ _ What. Don’t you know this area is off limits- _ ”

 

“Yes, but look!” There, on the counter behind the fridge, are the plates filled with bacon, eggs, tater tots, even poutine, the most weirdest but delicious breakfast ever. These were most likely the leftovers from breakfast, and the fridge had hidden them, so it was quite a miracle Jungkook had found it.

 

“Oh my god, it looks so good! Hyung, can we take it?” Jungkook is practically drooling at the sight of the warm breakfast, and if it weren’t for Jaehyun holding him back, he’d be eating by now.

 

“You know, it’s rude and we’re not supposed to be here,” Jaehyun warns, but Jungkook ignores this and wriggles out of Jaehyun’s hold, immediately diving for the bacon. So, Jaehyun decides to fuck it too, cause he’s as hungry as hell.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jimin is walking down the hallway when he hears suspicious noises from the kitchen. Weird. Was it the kitchen workers throwing some cooking competition that he hasn’t heard of? Taking a closer listen, he hears….giggles from inside. And not just any giggles. It sounds like  _ Jungkook’s  _ giggles, along with someone else’s- who Jimin suspects is Jungkook’s attendant- muttering and grumbling. Jimin stops just to the side of the kitchen door so he can’t be seen, and he’s shocked. Everyone knows the kitchen is out of bounds to all except the chefs- even the royal family aren’t allowed inside. Jimin is growing more and more suspicious of the boy, and wonders if this was really all just an act. Would the boy be poisoning their food? That seems like quite a humane death though, for the Jeons. Jimin decides right there and then to ambush the two and reveal their plans to everyone. They won’t be poisoning anyone, not on jimin’s watch. He holds his breath. 3, 2, 1.  _ Now. _

 

Jimin slams the kitchen door open, throws those plastic strip curtains aside and jumps through the door. He has a glare on his face and is prepared to shout, only to be met with the sight of a terrified Prince Jungkook in the middle of pigging out on the leftover breakfast food, with his shocked attendant at his side, also eating. The sight is actually really funny. Before Jimin could blink or even laugh, he is slapped by the plastic curtains which decide to swing back in his face  _ now of all times _ .

 

“Curse you!” Jimin curses at the curtains, glaring at them as if they hurt his pride. From where he’s standing, Prince Jungkook giggles softly at this, but immediately reverts back to a horrified face when Jimin looks back at him, stepping away from those blasted curtains. Jungkook starts backing away, a cute, fearful look taking over his features. His attendant seems to notice the fear, and starts to cover Jungkook protectively.

 

“Prince J-Jimin, I’m sorry. I-I-I didn’t mean to eat the food, but I missed breakfast and it smelled good and I know I’m not allowed in here I’m so sorry I couldn’t resist-” Jungkook is rambling now, only his head peeking out from behind the attendant of his. As Jungkook rambles on, Jimin suddenly remembers that Jungkook is actually telling the truth, he wasn’t at breakfast. And the kid looks so endearingly honest and cute rambling that Jimin loses all sense of doubt that he’s a bad person and giggles, his heart positively melting from the sight of Jungkook. Jungkook stops in the middle of rambling, clearly- and cutely, might Jimin add- confused.

 

“Um. Prince Jimin?” Both Jungkook and the attendant are staring at Jimin as if he’s an alien- which, frankly, is more like his brother Tae. Jimin can’t help but burst in loud laughter. This Jungkook kid is so cute he’ll be the end of Jimin.

 

“Jungkookie, stealing food?” Jungkook looks horrified.

 

“N-no, not at all, I didn’t mean-”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m just teasing. You didn’t wake up in time for breakfast, huh.” Jungkook flushes red in embarrassment, and nods. Jimin smiles, and looks at the attendant. “You two seem close. What’s your name?” The attendant seems to have lingering suspicions against Jimin and bows stiffly. Well, Jimin can’t complain, he  _ did  _ barge inside the kitchen with the intent to reveal their ‘evil’ plan.

 

“Your Majesty, my name is Jaehyun.” Before Jimin can reply, Jungkook’s small voice speaks up.

 

“Prince, you didn’t need that food, right? I-I just, um, got a little hungry…” Jungkook trails off, stepping out from behind Jaehyun.

 

“I can see,” Jimin chuckles, looking at the almost empty plates, making Jungkook much more flustered. “But what if I  _ did  _ need them?” And poof, Jungkook goes straight from flustered to panic-stricken. 

 

“ _ Oh my god I didn’t mean to I- Oh good lord how do I- oh no- _ ” Jaehyun stares at Jimin, amused yet slightly suspicious, and Jimin grins back. All the while, Jungkook paces around in his spot, rambling on again.

 

“Relax, Kooks, I’m joking.”

 

“What?!” Jungkook looks aghast, and slightly offended. Jimin just has to laugh again, Jungkook is too funny. However, his laughter is cut short by a deadly slam of the kitchen door. All heads turn, to find-

 

“After I’m done with you, you won’t be joking.” The head chef is glaring daggers at them all. All of their only thoughts are,  _ Oh shit _ .

 

Turns out, the head chef only gave them a severe reprimanding because he was a big softie inside, and got them all to help bake cookies for no particular reason. And that’s how Jungkook walks out of the kitchen smelling like freshly baked cookies, with Jimin and Jaehyun still inside laughing at “how funny it was to see Kookie baking cookies.” Not like they could bake at all, Jungkook grumbles. The only thing both Jaehyun and Jimin can’t learn to bake seems to be cookies, because they either burn them or set the oven on fire or both. Surprisingly, jungkook is terribly good at baking, which had led to the teasing of “Kookie makes cookies.” Jungkook is still fuming while walking down the hall. But when he turns a corner, he somehow had found the corridor where Yoongi’s room is situated. Not only that, said man was leaning heavily on the wall in the middle of the hallway, probably trying to get to his room. Before Jungkook has time to react, Yoongi collapses right in the middle of the hallway, and Jungkook panics.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoongi hasn’t bumped into Jungkook ever since the day he yelled at him unless it was at breakfast, and this should make him happy. But instead, he feels mixed feeling towards this, and drowns them out by working almost 24/7 to complete his Crown Prince duties faster. But no matter how much he worked, the list of duties never seemed to stop. Finally, Yoongi makes the executive decision to catch a wink of sleep before continuing on his damned budget shit because he can’t see the numbers properly now, and his head is pounding way too much to work out the numbers. As soon as Yoongi stands up and walks to the door, a wave to dizziness takes over, making him stumble and walk drunkenly. Shit, he must really be lacking sleep to be in a state like this. Yoongi grits his teeth, and forces his unmoving body to walk back to his bedroom. Just a few more steps, he keeps on repeating. Now, he honestly can’t see shit, and relies on his feet shuffling in autopilot to get to his room. Before he can, Yoongi’s legs give out, and he collapses, not able to hold himself up. The last thing he remembers is the heavenly smell of cookies and thin, small arms enveloping him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Yoongi finally wakes from the dead, he feels like shit still, but in a better way than before. The peels open his eyes and looks around, finding himself in his room when he was sure he hadn’t made it inside. There was also a wet towel on his forehead. Did someone find him like that? Yoongi turns toward his left, and finds the answer. Jungkook is sitting by his bed, asleep, using his arms as a pillow. Yoongi finds this so endearingly sweet, and lifts an arm to brush Jungkook’s hair out of his eyes. Jungkook stirs a bit and crinkles his nose, but shows no sign of waking. It’s after Yoongi smiles at Jungkook’s cuteness that he realizes what he’s doing. Not good. He could feel his heart melt at the sight of Jungkook, and that isn’t good at all. Yoongi could  _ not  _ fall for this kid. He would definitely repeat history. But then again, why did Jungkook save him when it would have been so easy to capture and torture him with how he was before? No, no, he can’t question the kid’s guaranteed evilness. He will not fall for the boy. Right then, Jungkook stirs from his sleep and shifts his head so his chin is resting on one of his arms, the other rubbing sleepily at his eye. His hair is all puffed up and fluffy, and Yoongi can’t help but feel a loving pang in his heart, no matter how hard he tries to suppress it. The boy finally seems to have waken up enough to notice that Yoongi is awake.

 

“Oh. Good morning, Prince Yoongi shi.” the kid still manages to look and sound cute even when he’s nervous. And Yoongi suspects that the kid is afraid of him, at least a little. Good.

 

“Morning.” Yoongi replies curtly while sitting up. The kid looks at him in surprise, because Yoongi couldn’t be bothered to snap at the boy as of now. Suddenly, a bout of dizziness returns when he sits up too fast, and Jungkook immediately springs up to help him rest against his pillows while sitting up.

 

“Prince Jungkook.” A faint look of hurt flashes through Jungkook’s eyes at the formality, but he’s listening. “Have you told anyone what happened?”

 

“Well, no, but you  _ have  _ been asleep for a whole day now.” Jungkook fidgets under the heavy look Yoongi sends him.

 

“What.”

 

“I-I’m not lying, Prince-” 

 

“No, I know that.” Yoongi cuts Jungkook off. He then jumps off the bed and stumbles a few steps, and Jungkook panickedly jumps up to steady him.

 

“Prince, what are you doing, you-” Yoongi pushes Jungkook away, and he can see the hurt flash across those beautiful eyes once more. His heart tugs painfully, but he ignores it.

 

“I’m fine. Just keep your mouth shut and we’ll both be good.” Yoongi heads for the door, but Jungkook blocks him.

 

“W-wait, Prince, you can’t, you’re still not fully recovered- ah!” Jungkook lets out a whimper of pain as he is pushed to the ground by Yoongi, who feels yet another painful tug in his heart. Ignoring it, he proceeds to glare at Jungkook.

 

“Don’t pretend to care about me. I’m fine.” Yoongi growls out before leaving Jungkook hurt and shocked on the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finally, Yoongi finishes all his work, and he feels worse than ever. Maybe he should’ve taken the Jeon Prince’s advice, but he had promised himself never to submit to them. Besides, it’d make him look weak and easy to get in front of the prince. So he had pushed himself to finish, and now he feels exactly like a corpse walking. Yoongi once again tries to walk back to his room, but fate must have something against him, because he feels himself slipping once more.

 

Jungkook wishes he could go back home now, because it’s quite obvious Yoongi will do anything to get rid of him. But if he leaves, the alliance would break, and the least he wants to do is mend the tear in the relationship between the two kingdoms that his ancestors caused. But Jungkook didn’t want to be around Yoongi either. Yoongi could make him feel unwanted so easily, he could hurt Jungkook so easily, and yet, he was so painfully beautiful that Jungkook’s heart would pound at the sight of him. Yes, as crazy as it seemed, Jungkook thinks he’s falling for Yoongi. As he sadly mulls over this problem, he hears a distant thud, and looks up to see that he’s in the hallway where Yoongi’s room is again, and said man is once again collapsed onto the floor. Now, because Yoongi had hurt Jungkook, he shouldn’t even help him, but being the kind soul he is, Jungkook rushes to Yoongi’s side to move him onto his bed. Jungkook thinks Yoongi should’ve taken his advice, because now his condition was worse. Correction:  _ much worse.  _ Because when Jungkook tries to drag Yoongi into his room- he’s not strong enough to carry him, sadly- he finds that Yoongi’s breath is getting shallower and shallower.

 

“Someone! Please, Someone help!” Jungkook shouts in a panic. Yoongi isn’t dying, right? Wait- he can’t just die, not on Jungkook’s watch! Jungkook should’ve tried harder to stop him. It’s all his fault. Jungkook just can’t do anything right now. He really is nothing, Yoongi was right.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Side Story- Chp. 3.5:**

**Main Topic: Whipped. And Fuck.**

 

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN PLOT.**

 

 

**I REPEAT, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT DON'T ASK ME WHY THE STORY WENT WEIRD. (sorry had to do that)**

 

Jungkook is peacefully basking in the sun in the garden meadow. looking quite like a model to Yoongi. He smiles as Jungkook snuffles in his sleep- yes, he fell asleep from being in the sun like the bunny he is. Before Yoongi could join him, or wake him and get him to eat, an attendant calls Yoongi back into the Palace. So, he gets Jimin and Taehyung to look after 'his bunny,' something he realizes later he should've left to Jaehyun. Because an hour after he left, Jungkook is awake and munching on a sandwich, their lunch for the picnic.

 

"Where's hyung?" Jungkook manages between mouthfuls of sandwich. Both Taehyung and Jimin stop eating their sandwiches to squish Jungkook's cheeks.

 

"Aigoo, you're so cute and obvious, Jungkook!" Jimin coos, and Jungkook grows flustered.

 

"Jungkookie, thinking about your lover even though you're always together?" Taehyung teases.

 

"S-shut up!" Jungkook pouts. "Hyungie promised to go on a picnic with me, but he isn't here now."

 

"Wow. Way to ignore us, Jungkookie. I'm insulted." Taehyung puts on a fake insulted look, and Jungkook falls for it.

 

"No! I-I didn't mean it like that! I-" Jimin cuts off the poor boy's worried rambling.

 

"Don't worry, Kookie, Tae's just teasing."

 

"Yeah. And Yoongi hyung was called for some urgent meeting, he hasn't left you. He would never, considering how whipped he is for you." Taehyung adds with an eye roll.

 

"Hyungs, what does 'whipped' mean?" Jungkook asks out of curiosity. Both Jimin and Taehyung stare at Jungkook like he grew wings just now. "What? What'd I say?"

 

"Damn, Kookie, you don't know 'whipped'?" Jimin breathes out in shock. Jungkook shakes his head 'no' to confirm it. Suddenly, Jimin has an evil smile on his face, and he and Taehyung start whispering to each other like madmen, leaving Jungkook sitting there with his sandwich, more confused than ever. Finally, they turn back to him.

 

"Jungkook, you have to ask Yoongi what that means, OK?" Jimin says ever so sweetly. 

 

"And also ask him right after, 'Do you want to fuck me?'" Taehyung adds with a poker face threatening to shatter into a smile. Jungkook is really confused with their strange behavior now.

 

"Wait, what does 'fuck' mean, though?" Both princes' smiles seem to grow more evil and big.

 

"That's not important, Kooks. just ask Yoongi those two questions, in that order." Jimin grins. Jungkook agrees, though he gets a strange feeling from the two brothers.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hyung?" Jungkook asks quietly, peeking into Yoongi's study like a tiny bunny. Yoongi looks up from his papers, and smiles at the sight of Jungkook peeking in.

 

"Hey, Bun. How was the picnic?" Jungkook pouts and hops into the study, and right onto Yoongi's waiting lap. Yoongi will combust from the bunnyness from Jungkook one day, he swears.

 

"You weren't there, hyung. You promised."

 

"I'm so sorry, little bun. I had a meeting about this bill, and I have to figure it out. i promise to make in up to you." Yoongi softly whispers into Jungkook's ear and pets his hair as the younger nuzzles his face into Yoongi's neck.

 

"Ok, hyungie." After some silence, with Yoongi typing and writing with the small boy still in his lap, Jungkook speaks up again. "Hyung, what does 'whipped' mean?"

 

"Why are you suddenly asking that?"

 

"Tae Tae Hyung and Jiminie hyung said you were 'whipped' for me." Yoongi sighs. Those two hooligans of brothers.

 

"Yes, that's true. I am whipped for you."

 

"But what does it mean?" Jungkook presses, curious eyes boring into Yoongi's soul.

 

"It means that I'd do anything for you, baby bun. You just need to ask. It means you're my ultimate weakness, and that I love you so much." By the time Yoongi is finished and kisses Jungkook on the head, he is tomato red.

 

"Hyungie, um, I love you too..." Jungkook mumbles in embarrassment, while tracing patterns onto Yoongi's shirt. Yoongi smiles.

 

"What a cute little bun." Jungkook blushes even more, and practically stuffs his face into Yoongi's neck. Yoongi takes a drink of his lemon tea, and Jungkook decides to ask,

 

"Do you want to fuck me?" Yoongi chokes on the tea and spits it in the garbage can, which is luckily right by his desk.

 

"Where did you learn that?!" Yoongi splutters, going red, while Jungkook is ultimately unfazed.

 

"Hyungs told me to ask you. What does it mean?" Jungkook asks out of curiosity. Right there and then, Yoongi decides that his brothers are little fuckers that will not be babysitting his lover ever again.

 

"It's a word you will learn when you get older." Jungkook pouts.

 

"Aren't I old enough?" To which Yoongi adamantly replies,

 

"No, you're still a little baby bunny." Jungkook stays silent at that.

 

* * *

 

 

**A few days later**

 

Yoongi is walking out of his room, from tucking Jungkook into his bed. He would join him later, since he has duties to attend to. That's when he spots the two little fuckers also know as his brothers way down the hall, and they haven't spotted Yoongi yet. So, in an un- Yoongi- like move, he sprints down the hall, hissing,

 

"You little fuckers, just wait until I get my hands on you." Finally they both spot Yoongi, and screech.

 

"HOLY SHIT I FORGOT WHAT WE DID TO KOOK!" Taehyung fails like a monkey.

 

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Jimin screams at Taehyung.

 

"Both of you fuckers stop yelling and swearing so loud, the innocent Jungkook who knows no swear words is sleeping." Both brothers flinch at Yoongi's menacing tone that had suddenly come from behind them.

 

"Holy shit when did you-" Taehyung splutters.

 

"Wait, how did you-" Jimin starts, but is cut off by Yoongi grabbing them both by the collar.

 

"I can run when i need to, and one of those times is now. We are having a nice, long talk, dear brothers." Yoongi drawls, and drags the two who are frozen in fear far from his room and the unsuspecting Jungkook. Needless to say, both brothers act extra nice to both Yoongi and Jungkook for a whole week, with Yoongi having a knowing look, and Jungkook having a confused one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN JIKOOK'S WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE PT.2 IS MY NEW THING(I had a word in mind to describe this, but I forgot smh) THAT MOTIVATES ME TO STUDY
> 
> Hope you liked it! If you have any topics for a little side story you can comment down below!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Still too lazy to proofread....RIP. :( Tell me if you find mistakes! >v<
> 
> ACTUALLY THIS FIC IS EVERYONE x JUNGKOOK'S EYES  
> Ok, I Jk (get me? ;) No? Fine.) but this really seems like everyone is in love with our bunny's eyes.


End file.
